


Coffee with Mum

by phinnia



Series: All God's Children [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Post-Seven Daysfic.   Should probably read that one first.





	Coffee with Mum

God looked across the table and sipped her double mocha. Mmmmm. She did love these. Chocolate was such an exceptionally human thing. And so was coffee. And whip cream. And then they'd _combined them_. So brilliant! So human! 

It was just like Samshiel - no, _Crowley_, she corrected Herself, he preferred Crowley, so she should call him Crowley, even though she'd always privately think of him as Samshiel - to be late. Being married didn't change _that_, clearly. 

Ah, there he was, in that car. She'd always liked that car. Such a nice car. He always had such lovely things. But She did wish he'd wear something with a bit more color. All black. It was a bit late for his Goth period. Well, She supposed if you were working with the whole of Eternity, perhaps it wasn't. 

Oh, my, he's wearing a color that isn't black today. Exceptional. Maybe Aziraphale had been a better influence on him than She'd thought. 

"Mum." He sits down across from her, kissing her cheek. 

"Crowley." She smiles. "Wow, you're actually wearing a color!"

"Well, purple." He shrugs and nods towards the shirt. "Aziraphale says I wear too much black. What do you think?"

"I like it." She beams. "How was the honeymoon?"

He looks at the ceiling (of course She can see behind the sunglasses - he is looking towards the ceiling because he doesn't want to talk about the things they got up to on the honeymoon. And She didn't pry, of course. She can see the smile on his face, though, and it is silly and a bit radiant.) "How's everything going with Above?"

"Oh, I got rid of the open-office concept. What a stupid idea that was. Is. And I installed a foosball table! Don't you think that will be fun? Got rid of the cafeteria serving the same thing every day -"

"Are they _still_ doing that?"

"Oh yes." God sighs, and sips Her coffee. "Did you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Anyway, go on. You got rid of the manna everywhere."

"Yes! I thought I'd do that thing with little pop-up stations that change? You know, Egyptian food, Turkish, Italian, all that."

"Oooh, good idea. Ask Aziraphale for ideas on that. How about make-your-own crepes?"

"Oh, I _like_ that idea. Make-your-own crepes." She jots it down with a sparkly gold pen on a notepad on the table. "Gabriel thinks this is all utterly ridiculous, but I've stopped listening to him. I'm making him clean out My filing cabinet."

Crowley laughs. "You aren't."

"I most certainly am! You wouldn't believe the sorts of things I lost in there." She smiles beatifically. "I found your first set of fledges in there."

Crowley puts his head in his hands. "You didn't actually keep those."

"I did! And the first little star you made when you were barely a seraphim." She leans over and pinches his cheek. "Now that I've found all these things, I can send them to Aziraphale."

_"Mum."_ Crowley moans into the table.


End file.
